Thanks To A Frisbee
by Lermario
Summary: True Love comes when you least expect it, and surely when you're hit by a frisbee falling in love won't be the first thing you'd expect to happen. Rated T cause Annabeth said so. Fluffy Oneshot. Please Read And Review! THIS HAS BEEN EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks To a Frisbee"

* * *

**Authors Note: To tell you the truth guys, im really nervous about this one shot and this was originally supposed to be a story but I was all like "I'm not ready for this.." I know right, I'm such a drama queen... Oh, and if you're reading this make sure to check out my story for Bianca di Angelo entitled Haunted. Yeah and if you review- I'll give you blue cookies and pizza- ooohh and cookie dough ice cream too!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or any of its characters, but I sure wish I do! I also don't own the stuff I clearly don't own in this thing like Taylor Swift... woops spoiler!**

* * *

They say love comes when you least expect it. Well, for me that is what exactly happened.

I was told at a young age that I could use my singing voice to get something, I'm just not sure exactly what that _something_ is. But for now, I'm using my voice to get money because I still haven't got a decent job for my skills on architecture. My name is Annabeth Chase by the way, blonde hair and tan skin- just your usual type of girl, but I have _grey _eyes. (I'm not really a fan of talking about myself so let's just proceed.)

I was taking a stroll at the beach of the Olympus hotel and beach resort, the place where I would be performing. To be honest, I wasn't scared at all. I was only scared of how the weather would be on that night since my performance would be held outdoors.

Feeling sand on my toes, I bent down and took off my grey and light blue flip flops. I bent back up and- _smack! _I was greeted by a green Frisbee, which hit me right on the forehead, and a boy with dark hair and deep sea green eyes staring at me nervously. He was going to get it!

I picked up the darn killer Frisbee and marched towards the boy, and of course being Annabeth I planned to get mad at him.. I already knew what words of hatred I would be saying to him- but then I heard his voice, and everything I planned just magically escaped out of my thoughts and flew to the sky.. But I still managed to have some anger in me, but it was slowly going away once again. Ugh curse this boy and his good looks!

"You could've said watch out you know!" I said to him using all my power to sound mad- and judging by the look I saw on his face he was intimidated.

His eyebrows were scrunched up and It was really cute, he ran his hand through his already messy (but still It looked good) hair and looked at me with apologetic eyes, "I am so sorry.. I really didn't mean to do that." He said.

I managed to glare at him.

"It's quite obvious you didn't mean to do that. But what human would be so stupid to play Frisbee alone. Alone. Are you aware that getting hit by a Frisbee can lead to many different kinds of injuries. Look at that girl, Nicole Willian she was hit by a Frisbee and her eye was swollen shut for days. What if you hit me somewhere else, huh? You're lucky that my forehead-" I was on a roll and he just cut me off.

"Woah there! You lost me at injuries... You're such a Wise Girl! But come on nothing bad happened and I said sorry. What else could you want" said Frisbee boy putting a smile on and let me say that he was charming. He put both of his hands on my cheeks and held them "Turn that frown upside down" he said and with such finesse he stretched my cheeks to 'turn my frown upside down.'

When he let go I couldn't help it, I broke into a huge grin and I was rewarded with one amazing smile from one of the most handsome 'dudes' I have ever seen.

"You know what," I said while stealing the Frisbee from him with such skill "you are such a Seaweed Brain." was what I said to him to finish the sentence and then I hit him on the chest with the Frisbee. Yup, that's how I roll.

Then I turned around smiling to myself, leaving him to shout out "My name's Percy Jackson!" and I replied by saying my name.

* * *

I was now ready and wearing a pale pink high-low dress and heels. My hair was curly (naturally) but I put on a headband that matched the colour of the sparkly belt of my dress. I was heading to the venue with one of my band mates, Grover (who plays drums) and when we arrived I gasped. The place was absolutely beautiful and I don't think words could describe how it looked like in my eyes. The stage was amazing and had twinkly lights dangling from the tent.

I hopped on stage and greeted my audience "Hey guys!" they greeted me in reply. "I hope you're having a nice dinner. Tonight we are your entertainment and to start of the show I am going to be singing a song by Taylor Swift." and with that the crown went absolutely nuts I even heard someone say "Yeah baby Taylor Swift" and I smiled.

As the music started to play I bent down to fix one of the tangled cords of the microphone and when I bent up again- _smack! _That Frisbee hit me again on the forehead but this time I was smiling. I looked to Percy and started to sing, I needed to get to him but he was by the farthest table.

The audience was enjoying it- they were giving me high fives and 'awws' all the way.

"All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, i'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"

was what I sung when I was in front of him and it was ironically the last verse of the song. They were clearly dedicated to him.

We put our foreheads together and the audience started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and we did just that.

"Hey Percy," I said to him while he was stroking my cheek with his thumb "I'm glad you hit me with that Frisbee." he laughed then spun me around and leaned in for another kiss.

Right there at that moment he was forever mine, and I am eternally grateful that thanks to a Frisbee, I found my own perfect seaweed brain.

* * *

**THE END! THE song is called Everything Has Changed by the way... You want virtual food right? Well if you just scroll down and see that REVIEW thingy you'd get just that.. Everyone loves food.. you know you want some..**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks To a Frisbee"

* * *

**Authors Note: To tell you the truth guys, im really nervous about this one shot and this was originally supposed to be a story but I was all like "I'm not ready for this.." I know right, I'm such a drama queen... Oh, and if you're reading this make sure to check out my story for Bianca di Angelo entitled Haunted. Yeah and if you review- I'll give you blue cookies and pizza- ooohh and cookie dough ice cream too!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or any of its characters, but I sure wish I do! I also don't own the stuff I clearly don't own in this thing like Taylor Swift... woops spoiler! **

**THIS CHAPTER HAS AN ALTERNATE/FUNNY ENDING- NO DIFFERENCE EXCEPT THAT. **

* * *

They say love comes when you least expect it. Well, for me that is what exactly happened.

I was told at a young age that I could use my singing voice to get something, I'm just not sure exactly what that _something_ is. But for now, I'm using my voice to get money because I still haven't got a decent job for my skills on architecture. My name is Annabeth Chase by the way, blonde hair and tan skin- just your usual type of girl, but I have _grey _eyes. (I'm not really a fan of talking about myself so let's just proceed.)

I was taking a stroll at the beach of the Olympus hotel and beach resort, the place where I would be performing. To be honest, I wasn't scared at all. I was only scared of how the weather would be on that night since my performance would be held outdoors.

Feeling sand on my toes, I bent down and took off my grey and light blue flip flops. I bent back up and- _smack! _I was greeted by a green Frisbee, which hit me right on the forehead, and a boy with dark hair and deep sea green eyes staring at me nervously. He was going to get it!

I picked up the darn killer Frisbee and marched towards the boy, and of course being Annabeth I planned to get mad at him.. I already knew what words of hatred I would be saying to him- but then I heard his voice, and everything I planned just magically escaped out of my thoughts and flew to the sky.. But I still managed to have some anger in me, but it was slowly going away once again. Ugh curse this boy and his good looks!

"You could've said watch out you know!" I said to him using all my power to sound mad- and judging by the look I saw on his face he was intimidated.

His eyebrows were scrunched up and It was really cute, he ran his hand through his already messy (but still It looked good) hair and looked at me with apologetic eyes, "I am so sorry.. I really didn't mean to do that." He said.

I managed to glare at him.

"It's quite obvious you didn't mean to do that. But what human would be so stupid to play Frisbee alone. Alone. Are you aware that getting hit by a Frisbee can lead to many different kinds of injuries. Look at that girl, Nicole Willian she was hit by a Frisbee and her eye was swollen shut for days. What if you hit me somewhere else, huh? You're lucky that my forehead-" I was on a roll and he just cut me off.

"Woah there! You lost me at injuries... You're such a Wise Girl! But come on nothing bad happened and I said sorry. What else could you want" said Frisbee boy putting a smile on and let me say that he was charming. He put both of his hands on my cheeks and held them "Turn that frown upside down" he said and with such finesse he stretched my cheeks to 'turn my frown upside down.'

When he let go I couldn't help it, I broke into a huge grin and I was rewarded with one amazing smile from one of the most handsome 'dudes' I have ever seen.

"You know what," I said while stealing the Frisbee from him with such skill "you are such a Seaweed Brain." was what I said to him to finish the sentence and then I hit him on the chest with the Frisbee. Yup, that's how I roll.

Then I turned around smiling to myself, leaving him to shout out "My name's Percy Jackson!" and I replied by saying my name.

* * *

I was now ready and wearing a pale pink high-low dress and heels. My hair was curly (naturally) but I put on a headband that matched the colour of the sparkly belt of my dress. I was heading to the venue with one of my band mates, Grover (who plays drums) and when we arrived I gasped. The place was absolutely beautiful and I don't think words could describe how it looked like in my eyes. The stage was amazing and had twinkly lights dangling from the tent.

I hopped on stage and greeted my audience "Hey guys!" they greeted me in reply. "I hope you're having a nice dinner. Tonight we are your entertainment and to start of the show I am going to be singing a song by Taylor Swift." and with that the crown went absolutely nuts I even heard someone say "Yeah baby Taylor Swift" and I smiled.

As the music started to play I bent down to fix one of the tangled cords of the microphone and when I bent up again- _smack! _That Frisbee hit me again on the forehead but this time I was smiling. I looked to Percy and started to sing, I needed to get to him but he was by the farthest table.

The audience was enjoying it- they were giving me high fives and 'awws' all the way.

"All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, i'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"

was what I sung when I was in front of him and it was ironically the last verse of the song. They were clearly dedicated to him.

We put our foreheads together and the audience started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and we did just that.

"Hey Percy," I said to him while he was stroking my cheek with his thumb "I'm glad you hit me with that Frisbee." he laughed then spun me around and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

"So that's how you and daddy met?" asked Andy my daughter looking at me with her grey eyes (like yours truly) and pulling her raven hair back to a pony tail. She was asking how I met Percy and I couldn't tell her no- especially when she gave me a pout. That pout that only four year old's can do.

"Well yes, that's how we met- in a well narrated and professional way." I told her while picking her up and setting her down on my lap, I kissed her forehead and smiled.

"That's why daddy won't let me play Frisbee?" She asked me. "He doesn't want me to find love like the princesses?"

"Oh not really, It's because the last time you played Frisbee you got hit and lost your tooth." I told her while smirking.

"Ohh yeeaaahhh..." she said and then giggled. She hugged me and then i tucked her into bed. I turned the lights off then shut the door. Smiling as I made my way to me and my husband's room, I couldn't help but wonder why I got such a perfect life because of a Frisbee but at the same time I am grateful for that 'darn' Frisbee and I am thanking it for the rest of my life.

Thanks to a Frisbee, I found love.

Thanks to a Frisbee, I found a Seaweed Brain.

Thanks to a Frisbee, they payed me an extra hundred dollars that night.

Thanks to a Frisbee, I got a family.

* * *

**THE END! THE song is called Everything Has Changed by the way... You want virtual food right? Well if you just scroll down and see that REVIEW thingy you'd get just that.. Everyone loves food.. you know you want some..**


End file.
